1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an oscillator, and more particularly to a digitally controlled oscillator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digitally controlled oscillator (DCO) has a relatively wide tuning range in order to execute phase locked loop (PLL), voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) or other circuit digital automatic frequency calibration. In a DCO, the oscillating frequency is adjusted by controlling a plurality of digitally controlled frequency tracking units. In order to provide finer tuning resolutions and wider tuning ranges, a large number of frequency tracking units are needed for the oscillating frequency adjustment.
In a PLL, the DCO will contribute extra quantization noise as the frequency tracking units have finite tuning resolutions. In some improved circuits, the extra quantization noise can be noise shaped by a delta-sigma (4E) modulator, to meet phase noise (PN) requirements. However, the frequency tracking units may increase design complexity and reversely affect the operation frequency of the delta-sigma modulator.
Nevertheless, when the amount of frequency tracking units increases, the performance of the DCO is affected by the mismatches among the capacitors of the frequency tracking units. For example, the mismatch will degrade the phase error, the error vector magnitude (EVM) and the output RF spectrum (ORFS) performances of a direct frequency modulation transmitter using such a DCO implementing a large number of the frequency tracking units. Furthermore, a larger parasitic capacitor will narrow the total tuning range of the oscillating frequency the DCO can provide.
Accordingly, it is difficult to implement a DCO with a fine resolution.